PROJETEE DANS POTC
by Zillah666
Summary: trois filles mentalement instables se retrouvent par magie dans POTC chap 7 en ligne : orthographes amélioré et encore plus de références et une nouvelle venue
1. L'arrivée

**PROJETEE DANS POTC**

Kikou ! Je me présente je m'appelle Gaëlle ou Zillah pour les intimes (lol). Et voilà Oriane ou Lux.

Applaudissement

Bijour ! Notre ressemblance et moins frappante qu'a une certaine époque mais nous sommes d'excellente amie. Nous allons commencer par nous décrire, bien que ce ne soit pas totalement vrai (mais après tout on est dans une fic) :

Lux : Cheveux rouge long, yeux sont noirs, Je suis grande, plusieurs piercing et une fée tatouée au dessus du nombril. Je porte généralement des baggy foncé et porte plusieurs bracelets à piques. Je suis dans le style grunge

Zillah :J'ai de fine dread noire entrelacer de fils violet, des yeux vert tirant un peu sur le jaune (même carrément quand je suis énervé). Plusieurs piercing et un tatouage en forme de serpent qui rampe le long de mon avant-bras. Généralement, je ne porte que des couleurs foncées, de longue jupe avec mes new rock et quelque fois un baggy mais c'est plutôt rare, également des colliers et bracelets à piques.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapitre 1 : arrivé

Oriane venait, pendant les vacances d'été, dans le trou perdu qui tient lieu de ville à Zillah. Elles rentraient d'un soirée mouvementer chez une amie. Une fois à la maison, elles avaient décidé de regarder un film, leurs choix se posa judicieusement sur pirates des caraïbes. Alors qu'elles débattaient une fois de plus sur lequel était le plus beau entre Jack et Will (C'est Jack ! aïe ! c'est bon pas la peine de m'agresser je ne fait que donner mon avis Lux : de toute façon le plus beau c'est Will), lorsque l'écran devint subitement tout blanc.

Putain de télé ! s'exclama Gaëlle, Viens m'aider !

Un bourdonnement sonore s'éleva, du lecteur dvd. Une voix s'éleva (Zillah : vous savez les voix qu'on entend dans les aéroport)

Départ pour pirates des caraïbes dans 1 heure 30 veuillez préparez vos bagages.

Elle secoua sa tête et regarda Oriane apparemment elle aussi avait entendu.

Euh…. Qui me parle ! demanda Oriane en imitant très bien le gars dans je ne sais plus qu'elle pub (pensez au prof de maths)

Départ pour pirates des caraïbes dans 1 heure 29 veuillez préparez vos bagages, répéta la voix

Mais d'où sa vient, s'interrogea Zillah en s'approchant de la télé

CHERCHEZ PAS A COMPRENDRE ET FAITES CE QU'ON VOUS DIT BANDE DE CRETINES ! VOUS ALLEZ ETRE ENVOYER DANS VOTRE FILM PREFERE C'EST CADEAU DES FORCES MAGIQUES ! hurla la voix en nous assourdissant a moitié, J'ai jamais vu sa on leur offre un déplacement et elles se permettent de perdre du temps

Heureusement que ma mère n'est pas là, marmonna-t-elle en passant ma main sur mon oreille

Tu crois qu'il faut vraiment croire c'te voix mystérieuse ?

Qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre ?

Mouais

Elles commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires, Oriane mit moins de temps que son amie, vus qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Gaëlle pris par contre tous mon temps elle se retrouva avec une énorme valise et mon sac a dos.

Mais, qu'est ce qui ta prit autant de temps ! S'exclama Lux exaspéré

Ben j'ai rassemblé tous mes cd et mon baladeur et une centaine de piles, mon maquillage et des trucs si on se blesse…

Elle continua son énumération mais Lux l'interrompit (Zillah : grossièrement d'ailleurs alors j'avais prit aussi des livres, Lux : Gaëlle ? Zillah : Oui ? Lux : ta gueule continue de taper)

Je me demande où on va tomber ?

Sur le petit bateau du début du film, affirma la voix

Pffffffffff, j'aurais préféré, à la forge de Will ! s'exclama t-elle

Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour nos bagages !

Leurs bagages rapetissèrent jusqu'à pouvoir tenir dans leurs poches, (Zillah : n'en n'ayant pas je dirais dans les poches de Lux).

L'écran de télé se brouilla et devant elle apparu un grand cercle comme une lune qui se couvrit peu à peu de noir.

Lux : ça me rappel un mauvais film..

Le téléphone sonna

Lux : a non pas ça

Zillah : j'calle rien

Lux : Inculte ! Tu n'as pas vu ring ?

Zillah : euh …non

Le répondeur se mit en marche et une voix annonça : plus que 7 secondes

1

2

3

4

5

6

7….

On se tient ? demanda Oriane

Leur vue se brouilla, et une désagréable sensation de tournis les prit. Puis elles se retrouvèrent dans l'eau. Lorsque Gaëlle ouvrit les yeux elle vis Jack Sparrow qui les regardait avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

Alors mesdemoiselles on c'est perdu !

Jaaaaack, s'écria Zillah avec ravissement, aide nous à monter s'il te plait

On se connaît ? demanda-t-il un sourire au lèvres

Toi non mais nous oui, c'est compliqué aide nous ! s'exclama Lux

Il nous hissa l'une après l'autre sur l'embarcation précaire.

Quelles étranges tenues !

Heureusement qu'on dvait tomber sur le bateau ! marmonna Oriane

Bon alors présentations, je m'appelle Gaëlle, mais tu peux m'appeler Zillah, et elle c'est Oriane mais tu peux l'appeler Lux (en fait non tu peux pas tu es obligé). Et toi tu es le capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais on se contentera de Jack !

Il regardait étrangement les chaussures de la fille aux dreads :

Qu'as-tu fait pour que l'ont te force à porter ces objets de tortures !

Elle jeta rapidement un regard à ses chaussures, des new rock banal, avec le logo sur le haut et sur les sangles qui permettait de les tenir, avec un talon métallique.

Elles sont très confo mes new rock ! s'indigna-t-elle, Et en plus elles font très mal… aux autres, ricana-t-elle sadiquement

Je préfère ne pas savoir !

Il vaut mieux en effet !

Pouvez-vous m'expliquez, de où vous venez exactement, vous êtes apparus soudainement comme par magie ! (Lux : et paf ça a fait des chocapik !)

Et bien c'est full compliqué alors on t'expliquera quand on aura compris ! expliqua Lux, en plus ton bateau y prend l'eau et on va arriver à Port Royal.

Pirates vous êtes prévenus, lis Jack qui baissa son chapeau

Bon c'est fini toutes ses niaiseries, faudrait penser à monter sur le mat, parce que la on va être trempé.

Ils tinrent tant bien que mal a trois sur le mat, Jack posa le premier le pied sur le ponton, suivi de prés par nous deux ! Un homme d'un certaine age (ndrl : un vieux quoi ! lol) s'approcha et dit a Jack.

C'est un shilling pour faire amarrer son bateau.

Le beau capitaine se tourna vers le mat qui dépassait a peine de l'eau et haussa les sourcils vers l'homme.

Et il me faut vos noms !

Et si on disait trois shillings et qu'on oubliait le nom !

Sa suffira pour vous M. Smith, mais il me faut le noms des demoiselles.

On se regarda et on s'inventa des noms.

Mademoiselle Constantine Lux

Mademoiselle Zillah… Felton (se nom à valut un éclat de rire a Oriane, mais je passait outre)

Ils partirent, tous trois tandis que Jack prenait une bourse poser la négligemment.

Bon, dit Zillah, on va voler le big boat ? (Lux : j'ai du m'y prendre 5 fois pour écrire correctement on va voler !)

On ne doit pas faire de la taule avant ?

Non tu confonds!

Puis en même temps ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas mater le film (Lux : avis de recherche : un DVD de POTC perdu seul, tel un sans potes depuis plusieurs semaines est rechercher par mwa si vous le trouvez genre chez vous veuillez me joindre d'urgence ! mon pitit bébé …perdu... Sniff)

Moi vais voler le boat !

Et mwa vais à la forge !

Pourquoi ?

J'dirais pas…

C'est comme ça que Zillah et Jack allèrent piquer le big boat au deux messieurs pas très intelligents et que Lux partit à la forge. Sur le coup Jack avait pas l'air très d'accord mais bon on lui avait pas trop laisser le choix, il faut dire qu'aussi elles possédaient deux armes très dangereuses : le walkman et un CD de Korn ! Jack et Zillah n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir les mêmes goûts musicaux…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Zillah et Jack :

Jack parle avec les deux Guys pas très intelligents qui doivent garder le big boat. Zillah s'ennui à crever et invente un nouveau jeu qu'elle a judicieusement appeler : pogo dans le port de POTC. Zillah sautant comme une tarée sur de la musique de bourin c'est très inquiétant et c'est aussi pour cette même raison que les trois hommes l'ont pris pour un possédée ! C'est alors que débarquant de nul par Keanues Reeves ou plutôt John Constantine qui allonge Zillah parterre (Zillah : pas de mauvaise idées bande de pervers !) sort une mini-bible-de-poche est commence a lire :

« Vous êtes dans la matrice, tout ceci est commandé par des machines dotées d'une intelligence artificielle … »

Zillah se met à pouffer de rire, attrape un cailloux et le lui lance, le temps se ralenti le cailloux s'arrête et John le fait tomber et puis débarque Elrond ou l'agent Smith c'est dur a savoir (un mixe des 2) (Zillah : imaginé l'agent Smith avec des oreilles d'elfes et des long cheveux !) apparaît et le poursuit. (Lux : ça par en live de partout lol je sais pas comment ça va finir tout ça).

Alors que Jack regardait la scène avec étonnement, il décide d'intervenir et tapote l'épaule de Constantine :

Excuse moi mon gars, je ne sait pas se que tu fait là, mais vas falloir partir, la jeune demoiselle et moi-même avons un bateau à réquisitionner.

Constantine se leva et dit alors :

Désolé je stresse depuis que j'ai arrêté de fumer et pi je ne voudrais pas revoir Lulu.

Si tu le revois tu lui dira bonjour, en plus je te signal qu'ils ta soigné ! s'indigna Zillah

L'agent Smith avec des oreilles pointus et des cheveux long attrapa Keanus Reeves et hurla :

Tu vas nous rendre l'anneau !

Ils disparurent sur cette phrase laissant Zillah perplexe :

Je me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu sa dans le movie !

Et la interrompant les réflexions, un gros plouf se fit entendre :

T'inquiète pas c'est l'autre bouffonne qui vient de tomber ! (Lux : pourvu qu'elle se noie)

N'écoutant pas, Jack avait déjà plongé pour récupérer Elizabeth sous le regard attentif des deux crétins qui ne savent pas nager. Le capitaine la remonta et lui retira son corset. La conne respira de nouveau, au grand désespoir de Gaëlle.

T'as vu elle a un médaillon ! jeta Zillah négligemment

Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Le commodore et le paternel de toute crétine choisirent ce moment pour débarquer :

Qu'on le pende !

Père ! Commodore ! Vous ne contez tout de même pas tuer mon sauveur, s'indigna la fifille à son papa

Non, ils y conte en faite, mais bon la va y avoir un répit le temps que l'autre crétin de commodore le critique, affirma Zillah

Jeune fille je ne vous permets pas !

Oh ! c'est bon c'est exactement ce que t'vas faire !

De plus quel est cet accoutrement !

C'est un mec qui porte une perruque et des collant qui me parle de ma façon de m'habiller ! Jack dit quelque chose !

Le commodore ne lui prêta plus attention et commença le critiquage prévu.

Un peu plus tard dans la forge ou Jack et Will se livrait une lutte sans merci (de rien mdr (je sais c pô drôle)). Zillah commençait à s'ennuyer elle remarqua alors des elfes…. Des elfes ! Elle vit alors Dobby avancer vers elle !

Dobby !

Oui mademoiselle, je peux vous aidez en quelques chose ?

Euh…. (intense réflexion puis un sourire illumine le visage de Zillah) Oui je sais, tu ne saurais pas par hasard où est ton ancien maître ?

M. Dumbledore

Non, pas le vieux shnok, plus mignon et plus blond et beaucoup plus jeune surtout le très beau Drago Malfoy !

Non, mademoiselle mais si je me permet, se n'est pas quelqu'un de très gentil.

Elle allait lui répondre quand elle senti une épée dans son dos. Elle vit le commodore un sourire narquois il lui dit :

Rendez-vous, votre chère capitaine et assommé.

Elle se laissa conduire en prison où elle rejoignit son ami plongé dans sa lecture

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Flash Back » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Lux :

Lux se balade toute seule comme une grande dans Port Royal. Et, là, soudain, dans l'instant qui suivit, brusquement, (ok j'arrête) : une forge !

Lux entre et découvre un vieux bonhomme endormis une bouteille à la main, vêtu de rouge et des tas de petits lutins s'activant à fabriquer des …JOUETS ! Lux sorti en vitesse, elle ne savait pas que le père Noël habitait à Port Royal. Elle descendit encore un peu la rue et se retrouva devant cette fois la vraie forge de Will. Elle entre, réveille le patron :

Je voudrai quatre petites épées très fines et bien pointues de sorte qu'on puisse facilement en tenir une dans chaque main…

Quatre épées ? Deux mains ? Une dans chaque ? (Lux : mm bourré il est plus fort que moi en maths)

Lux refit vite le calcul dans sa tête…

Ah oui, c'est parce qu'on est deux ! Ce serait cool de cute épées genre Elektra !

Elektra ?

Oui, bon, bref il me les faut pour demain matin nous viendrons les chercher !

Et sur ce elle s'en alla à la prison. Et demanda gentiment au gardien de l'enfermer dans la cellule où plus tard Jack serai également enfermé. Et elle attendit, attendit, attendit, attendit, c'est que ça commençait à être long ! Mais heureusement elle avait pensé à mettre dans sa micro-valise son pur bouquin « la dame à la licorne » de Tracy Chevalier (Lux : j'fai un peu de pub parce kil est super ce book la preuve je l'ai lu en deux jours !). Mais ce fut si long qu'elle eut même le temps de relire intégralement « Le seigneur des anneaux », et il en faut du temps. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Fin du flash back » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Dans la forge après que Jack se soit fait injustement arrêté :

Will se met à faire quatre petites épées telles que lui à ordonner le maître bourré. Il devait les avoir fini pour le lendemain matin. Il allât demander de l'aide aux elfes de maison qui bossaient chez Mister Noël. Les petits elfes se mirent vite au travail et au bout d'une heure finir d'achever de terminer les quatre épées dignes du seigneur des anneaux.

Bon après on passe vous savez ce cave est assommé et se réveille le lendemain matin et go to the prison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps la dans la prison :

Zillah fouille dans la micro-valoch et cherche désespérément son démaquillant :

Arghh ! Je n'ai pas pris de coton

Arrête, c'est mwa qui suis censée être la bimbo !

Elles éclatèrent de rire !

C'est pas drôle !

Il en faut peu pour être heureux !

Vraiment très peu pour être heureux !

Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire !

En chœur : Oh oui !

(C'est pas grave on nos cou de tension on fait rapport choucroute-mayo avec le reste de l'histoire pis après c'le fun)

Jack les regardait d'un regard qui voulait dire : « et dire que j'aurai pu tomber sur des filles normales ! Pitié seigneur ! »

Zillah mets son beautifull linge de nuit c'est à–dire un tee-shirt OOMPH suffisamment grand et qu'elle a suffisamment torturé pour qu'il lui arrive aux chevilles et Lux bah disons qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un pyjama ( comme d'ab') donc elle dormit fringuée comme le reste de la journée.

Dormation.

Will (she will belove Lux : je sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça !) vient nous délivrer et alors que nous nous apprêtons à voler a nouveau un big boat. Mais Lux passa par la forge pour chercher les quatre épées et en offrit deux à Gaëlle « tiens c'est pour jouer à Alias-Elektra-Arwen ». (Zillah : Arwen ? Lux : Je sais pas mais sa le faisait dans la phrase ! lol)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bon là on va chercher un nom pour liz'bête.

Y'avait volatile judicieusement trouvé par Maurais et Baube, d'ailleurs on apprécie beaucoup nous aussi mais on limite la plagiat ! (Allez lire leur fic elles son génial ! Deux folles en cavales et the return of the deux folles !)

Lux : Truc ?

Zillah : Attends elle a un QI d'huîtres elle comprendra jamais qu'on l'appel !

Lux : pauv'cave ?

Zillah : intéressant…

Lux : on va l'appeler C.H.E.R.I. (Cerveau d'Huître d'Elizabeth de Rare Intelligence)

Zillah : oki ça marche !

Avant de continuer cette fic je dois signaler, moi Lux, que ce soir ça risque de VRAIMENT partir en live parce que j'ai un demi litre de despé dans le sang. Voudrez aussi demandez a Gayelle de pas vérifier l'orthographe pour que les gens s'en rendent compte lol

Trop tard je sui entrain de corrigé (approximativement lol)

Alors nous en étions où ?

Ah oui on va piquer ou réquisitionner le big boat mais cette fois avec l'aide de Will.

Zillah et Lux ainsi que Will et Jack sont sur le big boat. Zillah et lux fouillent dans les callent parce qu'objectivement il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant à faire sur le big boat !

Zillah : tu sais Lux tu devrais trouver un truc pour que Mister Will il ne s'intéresse plus à C.H.E.R.I

Lux : Non, Gayelle on peut pas la tuer ! Après y a tous les chirurgiens esthétiques du monde qui vont nous en vouloir ils auront perdu leurs plus gros clients (Lux : ses seins ne sont pas naturels à mon avis !)

Zillah : lol ! Non, il faut que tu le séduises

Lux : Ah oui t'es drôle tu m'as bien regardée : j'ai tous les hommes à mes pieds ça se voit !

Zillah étais pété (ah moi aussi !) de rire (pas moi).

Lux : ça fait plaisir !

Mais non tu t'en fous au pire t perd kewoi ?

Ma virginité

KEWOI ?

Non je rigole…ça c'est déjà fait !

Kewoi ?

Non non rien…

Sur ce les deux filles remontèrent et Lux se dirigea droit vers Will. Elle fit un truc genre plié-remonté comme dans la revanche d'une blonde et allait faire un truc genre t'es troop beau ! Mais elle s'en retourna très vite (très très)

Will n'arrêtait pas de parler de volatile chéri (Elizabeth) pour aller la sauver. Et Zillah voyait bien que Lux déprimé !

Zillah : Tu déprime à cause de C.H.E.R.I et du cave qui la suit partout comme un chien-chien ?

Lux : A ton avis…comme d'ab' …j'arrive pas à parler aux mecs !

Et à ce moment précis Lux pensa très fort à son autre partie de Lux qui était en train d'écrire la fic en se goinfrant d'oeuf de paques sans penser à son régime (je sais qui en a qui vont dire que je spicote mais la je mange plu : je bouffe fais finir avec le cul de j-lo…vive les lapins !)

Bon nous nous dirigeons vers Tortuga ! Cool on va pouvoir se trouver du linge d'époque ! Jack et Will accompagnèrent les filles (je sais pas si je met « nous » ou « elles » alors c'est une fois sur deux !) chez les …Catins ! Une fois que Jack se fut pris une bonne dizaine de claques ! Il affirma :

Jack : c'est des copines elles vont vous trouvez de quoi vous vêtir élégamment !

Zillah et Lux : KEWOI ?

Lux : cendre de lune petite bulle d'écumes pousser par le vent je brûle et je m'enrhume (d'ailleurs j'ai une rino tien lol) … je je suis libertine je suis une catin, je je suis si fargi-LE qu'on me tienne la main (Lux : jadoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee mylene)

Zillah : on voit toute de suite la fan (si j'existe ma vie c'est d'être fan, c'est d'être fan)

Zillah et Lux sont presque entraînée de force chez les marie-couche-toi-la. Elles trouvèrent une jolie tenues de pirates pour Zillah, une chemise mauve foncé avec au dessus un corset noire (pas trop serré j'ai pas envie d'étouffer !) et un pantalon noire serré mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement de retirer ses new rock ! Et rien pour Lux ; qui mit une jolie robe toute noire pas moche qui ne faisait pas pute sur elle mais un brun gothique ! Ca claqué tout alors si avec ça Will il ne tombe pas sous le charme …

Zillah arrive au bar-taverne-bordel et Jack lâcha un truc comme : « putain ! » (Zillah : merci !). Puis Lux arriva et Will…et Jack lâchèrent un truc genre : « putainssss » (Lux : merci !). Bien sur elles s'assirent chacune à côté de leur préférer c'est-à-dire Jack pour Zillah et Will pour Lux.

Ils burent beaucoup de despé (Lux : tiens ça exister déjà à l'époque ? Zillah : boo je préfère la smirnoff, mais pour être plus dans le style je crois qu'on va rester dans le rhum lol) et Zillah et Lux s'abstinrent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zillah et Jack :

Zillah convertit D'Jack au métal et finalement au bout d'un moment ils finirent même par faire un little pogo (sa se remarquait même pas avec toute les bastons qui avait dans tou les coins !) Bon après je suis désolé mais il va falloir censuré mais ils finirent par faire un truc qui ressemblait de loin a un pogo-roulage-de-patin !

(Gaëlle si tu veux tu peu changer se passage ! Gaëlle : faut voir comment sa fini lol)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lux et Will :

Will : elle est jolie cette robe elle vous va très bien, mademoiselle !

Lux : tu peux m'appeler Lux ou Oriane (appel moi Lux)

Will : oui mademoiselle

(Lux : j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu)

Lux aperçu au loin Jack et Zillah et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Will les regarda à son tour et pis il regarda lux… un truc qui voulait dire : et si je tentais mon coup !

Candice :

On ne vous a pas encore parlé de Candice, la seule, l'unique !

Candice arriva chez Gayelle la porte d'entrée était ouverte comme d'habitude mais personne n'était là : elles devaient être sorties. Alors elle alluma la télé, tiens il y avait Pirates des caraïbes dans le lecteur. Elle mit le DVD en route et tomba directement au moment où Jack et Will sont à Tortuga mais quelque chose avait changé…QU'EST-CE QUE FOUTAIENT GAELLE ET ORIANE LA-BAS ?

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Zillah : Allez reviews pour voir si sa vous a plu !

Lux : dites nous se que vous en avez penser !


	2. gayelle? il avé un titre le 1?

Chapitre 2 : Gayelle ? Il avait un nom le chapitre 1 ?

Candice : Gaelle qu'est- ce que tu fous dans la télé ?

Gaelle : qui me parle ?

C'est moi Candice !

Oh non j'entends des voix !pitié non : j'fais un remake de jeanne d'arc ! non je veu pas crever cramer ! faut voir l'avantage : j'vais être célèbre !

Non c'est pas dieu c'est Candice, bah en fait si c'est dieu … oui c'est mwa Candice déesse de la…

connerie ! (1 /0)Candice t'es où ?

Dans ton cul , troisième porte a gauche ! (1/1) , ben dans ton salon où veut tu que je sois ?

Et ben y a pas moyen que tu nous rejoignent ?

Bah déjà si je savais comment vous êtes entrées la dedans se serait cool, dit elle en tapant sur le téléviseur (Lux : tien on se demande pas pkoi ta télé elle a lâché Candice) (Cand : je proteste énergiquement ! elle était très très vieille par contre mintenant j'ai un nouvo téléviseur a écran plat et ….. enfin bref )

C'est un cadeau des forces magiques !

Ah oui cool j'ai qu'a gueuler : FORCES MAGIQUES FAITES MWA ALLER DANS POTC ! et peut être que ça va marcher tiens lol !

Et quelques secondes plus tard Candice(de nice)était à tortuga !

Candice :Oh…My…God !

Ca a marcher ! s'etonna zillah-gayelle

WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

( cri d'hystérique-fan-de-potc-ki-va-dans-potc-et-ki-se-rend-compte-kel-est-tombé-sur-jack)

Bonjour mademoiselle, dit Jack full content (Cand : tu parle avec une belle fille comme moi lol)

Bonjour Papa ! ( no where : jack c le papa a candice )(Cand : Ouais ! et mm ke Barbossa c mon grand père ! mais eureusemen je tien plus de mon père)

Hein ? dit jack avec des yeux genre j'ai rater un épisode

Candice je suis ton père ! ca te rappel rien ?

Euh..non !

Inculte ( ca c'est la pire insulte qu'existe selon Candice)

Faut qu'on fete ca, annonca oriane ki venai de faire son arrivage !( mot cannadien)

Nos joyeux lurons se retrouverent tous au chaudron baveur (zillah : c'est pas dans potc ! Lux : je sais c'est dans harry potter zillah : et c'est kewoi le rapport ? lux : bah yen a pas ). Jack commenca a être bien entamé par le rhum, Candice de nice (désolé candice ca me fait tripper) aussi (candice elle aime bien le rhum d'ailleur ya des profs ki commencent a sinkieter pour elle ). Et Jack fit la plus grande de toute les decouverte :

Eye CanDiCeuhhhh… j'vois double POUrtant yé bu ké una bouteille savvy (pour faire plaisir a zillah)

Pourquoi tu dis çaaaaaaaaaa ?

Bah …ReGardeuh ya deu Zillah !

Bah..ke non tu divague yen a ke une seule

Bah alors cki Ké a coté delleuh ?

Bah… c lux

Luxeuuuuhh ? Bah alors pkoi elles sont pareil ?

bah ! parce keuuuh c des jumelles va !

a ué ?

ué

Voila , enfin il n'a fallu que deux chapitres pour ke jack le remarke !

Petite note des auteurs (c'est la classe de dire ou plutôt d' écrire ça)

Vous avez pu remarké un (1/0) et ben c le compte de la casse machine parce k partir du moment ou candice de nice va être là la casse machine va bocou fonctionner !

Fin de la petite note des auteurs (autrices ? auteuses ? on va laisser auteurs !)

D'Jack ; a moué aussi J'aI un PEUti frEreuh

Lux : a ué ? il s'appelle comment ?  
Viktor Sparrow dit ViktoreuH la sauTErelleuh (Cand : le criquet ! c moi ki l'est baptisé !)

Et il a quel âge ?

Oh ! Ben je saIS pas moué peut etreuH le memeuh ageuh que voueUH !

et il est mignon ?  
Zillah : tu veu son phone number ossi tan ke ti es ?

Candice : le téléphone ca existe pas encore ! inculte (1/2)

Zillah : moi je suis au courant mais Lux a mon avis non ! (zillah : 2/ candice :2/Lux :0)

Lux : et ta connerie elle a un numéro ? (Zillah : 2/ Candice :2/ Lux : 1)

Candice : et ! c'est ma replique !

Lux : tu touches des droits d'auteurs ? ( zillah : 2/ Candice :2(tres tres etonnant) / Lux :2)

Cand : Nan tu c se ke c un droit d'auteur toi ? (zillah :2/Cand :3/Lux :2)

D'Jack : Fo pas vous BAttreuh les filles…

Les filles en chœur : mais non on s'adoreeeeeeeeeeeee (les shoushis)

Apres beaucoup de buvation, les gens pieuter (dormir) et le lendemain matin une bonne partie se reveillationna avec la yeule de plastique ( et oui ya pa ke le bois dans la vie il faut se moderniser !) et y en a même qui se réveillerent pas alors on les abandonna là comme des sans amis parce qu'on avait pas que ça à faire ! Bah oui il faut sauver la bouffonne ! parce que bien sur elle est tellement bouffonne qu'elle peut pas se sauver toute seule ! bah oui c'est trop dur pour elle d'aller trucider tous les pirates et de rentrer a la nage avec sa joli robe de poupée barbie jusqu'à Port Royale ! bon elle nous fait pitié alors on va l'aider ! notre générosité nous perdra et pis bon en même temps on est obligé vu que c'est dans le movie !

Bon fin du gros paragraphe !

Lux :

Ojourdui est un jour tres important de ma vie ; ON A RETROUVER LE DVD DE POTC !

Vite du rhum il faut feter ca !

Bon alors j'ai une News pour vous : Candice l'être suprème et parmis vous !

En faite j'explik : les jumelles elle savent pu koi inventer pour cette fan fiction alors comme de faite expré elles l'on refiler a Candice ( c a dire votre humble serviteuse ! )

Bon je vais commencer par corriger kelkes fautes d'orthographe qui sont un peu peu trop énorme pour etre publier , mais bon fo les pardonner elles on louper le cours de français en 5ème parce ke leur grand –mère c fait piké et leur chien et tomber malade ……l'angoisse koi !

Cand : Bon on va où mintenan ?

Lux : Ben …… j'c paaaaaeuh ……

Cand : Comen ça tu c paa ! Si t t pas bourré ossi !

Zillah : Mais laisse la trankileeeeee , c pas ça fote , c Jack ki nou a patyé la bouteilleeeee …….

Cand : Ben bonjour l'exemple !

Jack : crie pas ! …… j'ai mal a la têteeeeee ……….

Cand : ( gros soupire ) elle est pa prète d'être sauvé Volatil …(ouvrons les votes : pour que nous appelions poupée barbie a l'île d el amuerta volatile taper 1, pour que nous l'appelions C.H.E.R.I taper 2)

Sur le port ,devant l'Intrépide , Le gros gens ki dort avec les cochons ( c plus son nom , sorry ) présenta les matelots à Jack , Will , Lux ( qui avait finalement pu la gueule de plastik ), Zillah et Candice .

Le gens Tous de fièrs mousaillons , Capitaine ! Ki veulent tous leur pesant de gros sel !

Will De gros sel , Mais comment on va faire ? j'ai que du sel fin moi ?

Lux Will ?

Will oui ?

Lux Ta yueule ! (Lux :3/Cand :3/Zillah :2/Will :0 euh … en fait on va arrété parce k'apré se sera tro long :S )

Le gens …. Et tous timbré en plus !

Zillah Pourquoi timbré ? Ve les faire passer à la Poste où koi ?

Lux Zillah ?

Zillah oui ?

Lux Ta yueule ! (Lux : 3/Cand : 3/Zillah : 2)

Will à Jack Alors c ça ton équipage vigoureux ?

Vous Matelot ! dit Jack en reluquant un type pas très net avec un perroqué sur l'épaule .

Le gens Coton , Monsieur !

Jack ….. Monsieur Coton , avez vous la force Morale d'obéir aux ordre et de rester stoïque face au Danger et à Une mort certaine ? ……… Monsieur Coton répondez moi !

Le gens Oh peux pas répondre Monsieur ! Le povre bougre c fait couper la langue …..

Le type montre sa langue a Jack ki fé une drôle de grimace , imiter derrière pas les 3 fan de POTC.

Le gens Il a apprit au Perroket à parler à sa place !

Court silence durant lequel Jack se plonge dans un intense moment de réflexion ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cand Commence à être long là le court moment de réflexion …

Lux Candice ?

Cand oui je c : ta yueule ! ( on compte pas les point là )

Lux Oui

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jack Perroquet de Monsieur Coton ! …… même question !

Le perroquet Et bien après avoir consulter le vote du publique , je dirai réponse A : Vent dans les voile !

Jack C votre dernier mot ?

Le perroquet C mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre !

Jack Nous disons donc réponse A : Vent dans les voile !

Le gens En faite on suppose que ça veut dire oui ….

Bonne réponse , dit le capitaine en se tournant vers Will , tu es satisfait ?

Will tu m'a prouvé que se sont des malades !

Soudain une voix s'éleva parmis la ligne de marins :

Et comment on va en tiré profit ?

Jack tinkiet je me suis inscrit a la société générale ! cria Jack en s'approchant d'un matelot avec un Enorme Chapeau .

Ah me voilà rassuré ! dit le matelot

Jack souleva le chapo d'ou s'échappe une chevelur luxuriante et découvrit une jeune femme à la po brune . Illumination de joie de la part de Jack .

Ada Maria !

Super gifle de la part de la dit Ada Maria .

Zillah Outch !

Lux Pas mal ! 9/10 !

Cand Mank de peunch 6/10 !

Will Je suppose que tu ne la mérité pas non plus celle-là ?

Jack Si je l'ai mérité !

Ada Tu m'a volé mon bateaux !

Jack Tu veux pas consulté mes avocats ? il te …

Cand attention 2 ème rand !

Nouvelle Gifle super puissante de la part d'Ada Maria , ki avé pa tro l'air d'aimé les avocat de Jack.

Zillah et Lux Ouahhhh la belle rouge !

Cand Joli , très joli !

Will Fine connaisseuse ?

Cand Oh non ! simple amateure ! ça fé des anné ke je'assiste a des concour de gifle ! j'adore ça !

Lux : Sadik !

Cand : Lux ?

Lux : oui ?

Cand : Ta gueule !

Jack Emprunter seré le terme exacte ! ……….. Je t'en offriré un otre !

Ada j'y compte Bien !

Will Et plus beau !

Jack( qui se senté sauvé du naufrage par Will ! Cand : pour une fois ki sert à kelke chose celui-là ! ) Et plus Beau !

Will Celui-là !

Jack Lequel ? (genre : j'émerge )

Will fit un mouvement de tête et tous les marin se retournère , béat d'admiration devant ………le TITANIC !

Lux Mais qu'est ce qui fous là ? dit-elle se tournant vers Candice

Cand Ah non ! c pas moi !

Lux Ben c qui alors ? Jack pe être ?

Cand Non je suis sure que c'est elle ! dit votre serviteuse en désignant Gaelle !

Zillah hein ? pourquoi moi ?

Cand c ton répondeur qui t'a trahi ! hahaha ! il ya la musik du film dessus !

Lux haaannnnnnn !

Zillah J'avoue , j'avoue ! J'ai pleuré pendant le film ! Je voulait pas qu'il coule !

Lux bon …… c'est pas grave ta sauvé plus de 3000 personnes …

Jack se tournant vers Will CELUI-LA ?

Mouvement d 'épaule de la part de Will.

Jack D'accord , Celui-là !

ATTENDEZ ! cria Leonardo Dicaprio qui descendé du paquebot .

C qui ? demanda Jack en voyant la blonde peroxydé ( ben ouai des cheveux comme ça , c'est pas possible ! )

Leonardo On est les passagers , ça va pas être possible de prendre le bateau.

On doit aller à New York !cria Kate Winsley qui arrivé derrière !

Will A New York ? C où ça ?

Jack (qui fesai style de tous savoir ) Oh je c ! c du côté des Séchelles ! Je le c parce ke j'ai une sœur là-bas ….

Leonardo Faut que vous nou laissier partir sinon on va pas entrez dans les créno horaire !

Jack Ok vous pouvez y allé mais a condition que la belle demoiselle ( dit-il en reluquant de manière obséquieuse Kate Winsley) m'accompagne un moment dans ma cabine :D !

Super Gifle de Kate Winsley.

Cand : pas mal ; mank un peu de vitalité …..

Zillah : rrhhhooooo fo toujour ke tu trouve a redir !

Jack Pas mon jour Ojourd'hui…. Euh bon ok , ok vous pouvez y aller !

Ada Bon comment on fait pour mon bato ?

Jack Normalement je te diré de prendre rendez-vous avec mes avocat mais … non c'est bon arrete … j'ai pris assez de claque Ojourd'hui alors je te donne l'intrépide , OK ?

Ada court moment de réflexion Ouaaaaaiiiiiiiiiis ! et oui , les femmes sont plus rapides , et plus intelligente

Les autre Matelots reprir en cœur le cri de guerre et partir comme des fous fer le bato pendant qu'Ada Maria récupéré sont chapô des sales pattes de Jack.

Le gens dont on c pas le nom Ah non , non , non ! Fo pas faire ça ! Fo pas prendre une femme à bord , ça porte malheur !

Lux, Zillah et Cand : Et nous on compte pour du beurre ?

Will Vous êtes des femmes vous ?

Lux tu veu voir a koi tu ressemble sans dents, fit telle en montrayen son poin serré

Cand Fait pas ça ! tu vas l'abimé !

Lux :ah oui se serai vraimen dommage …

Zillah On est des adolescenteeeees et c encore plus dangereux , pour ton information personnelle !

De toute façon ça nous porteré plus malheur de pas les avoir à bord , dit Jack en rejoignant l'intrépide avec sa banane à la main ( on se demande se kil fait avec cette banane et pis ossi se kil regarde avant de se retourné et ke regarde ensuite Wille et le San Nom. )

Et c'est ainsi ke les trois folles montère à bord de l'intrépide à la poursuite de Boarbossa (Cand :dsl grand- Père )

Lux ou la théorie du papy domestik :

Dico , flap flap flap (bruitage des pages ki tourne pa reussi )

Ah voila : papy+domestik : personne dún certain vivan chez ses enfant et ayan besoin d'attention toute particuliere comme un animal domestik.

Bon en résumé c comme un chat mais c'est un vieu

Ya ossi le papi gato !

Et ben barbossa c pa un papi domestique !ni un papi gato

C'est un papi sadik genre ancien sado-maso ki c reconverti dans la piraterie !

Mais franchement je pense kil a besoin d'aide, je parle d'un spy ! oui parce kil a du avoir des pb dans l'enfance c'est peu etre pour ca qu'il est mechant

Zillah + Candice de nice : Lux ?

Lux : oui ?

Z+C : ta YEULEEEEEEEEEUUUUUH


	3. chapitreuuuh3 c plus ke 2!

Chapitreuhhhhhhh 3

C'est plus que 2 !

(Ecri par lux : on precise maintenant lol)

Zillah : et si on re-visiter le big boat ? (oui parce ke je croi kon la deja visiter mais je sui pa sure)

Cand : ouais trop bien !(comment on croi trop pas que c'est vrai qu'elle est optimiste)

Lux : et puis si je pouvai recuperer mais vieilles fringues parce que c'est pas que j'aime pas les robes mais pour trucider les michansquelettes c'est mieux un baggy !

Apres retrouvation ( ?) des vetements de lux , les ados visitaren (oui moi je dis visitaren) le bateau…mon bateau c'est le plus beau des bateaux. Elle arrivèrent devant une toute pitite porte en bois…verrouillée…biensur quand y a une pitite porte en bois elle est toujours verrouiller…honnêtement ! c'est toujours derrière la jolie petite porte en bois toute vieille qu'il y a les endroits les plus cool !

Cand : comment on l'ouvre ?

Zillah : j'ai déjà vu cette porte quelque part. Lux tu penses à la même chose que mwa ?

Lux : celle que je pense que tu penses ?

Zillah : oui alors tu pense a la même chose que je pense que tu penses ?

Candice de nice : oui ben mwa je sui pas sure ke ça vous arrive souvent de penser !

Lux sorti une baguette de sa poche ( comparaison taille poche ac taille baguette c'est pas trop possible qu'on l'ai pas vu avant sa baguette) et dit un truc du genre : « alohomora » et la porte s'ouvrit et elles firent face à peti rottweiller de deux metre de haut et ki avait trois jolies petites têtes : comme il est mignon !

Zillah et lux : et ben on pensais bien la même chose !

Candice : douce nuit, belle nuit…

Zillah : O MON DIEU ELLE EST CINGLER POUR DE BON CETTE FOI !

Lux : zillah ?

Zillah : koi ?

Lux : ta yeule ! et chante pov cave fo pas réveiller le minoo !

Apres moulte berceuse et chanson paillarde elles reussirent a bouger le chien-chien et à passer sous la trappe. Et la grande surprise : elle étai dans la grande salle de poudlard ! ( je vous promet on retourne bientôt dans pirates des caraibes) . et se tenait la juste devant lux et zillah ki se mirent a baver d'admiration : Malfoy (kil est mimi avec ses cheveux blonds et ses bo yeux bleux lux : je parle pa de l'acteur mais du perso du livre il est trop bien je veux le mm a la maison !)

Lux : zillah je te laisse sparrow et cand je te laisse orlando mais laisser moi Malfoy ya pas moyen faut qui continu l'aventure avec nous !ben surtout avec moi ! et lux fi des grands yeux de chien battu en ajoutant un petit : sivouplllllllléééééééééééééééééééé…comme une petite fille ki veut du gâteau.

Cand et zillah : mais biensur que…NON !

Malfoy : kelkun i peut m'expliker ?

Les 3 en chœur : NON !

Lux : adieu dray cheri c't cool mais c t pas long mais sache que je t'aimerai toute ma vie !

Cand : bon en même temps il est pas moche orlando ( c ptet pour ça ke ta plein de poster de lui dans ta chambre ?)

Zillah : et puis o moins je sui sure d'avoir sparrow pour moi toute seule…

Cand : on peut négocier la garde du blondinet, mais on a quoi en échange ?

Lux : mon éternelle gratitude ?

Cand : pff

Lux : alors g (fit elle en vidant ses poches)…un kinder bueno , une capote (tien g ça moi ?), un ticket de metro usager, un cd d'apocaliptica ( j'ai vraiment des truc bizarre dans mes poches)

Cand : moi je marche contre le kinder bueno ( decidement nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs)

Zillah : eu mwa pa d'acor (je tien a précisé ke Lux voulai ke j'abandone Drakichouuuuuuu pour un cd de musik, complètemen taré lol)

Lux (pour elle mm) : sa s'étai sur la guerre est déclenché.

Lux ( a voix haute) oki ca marche ! fit elle en pleurant alors que candice finissait le dernier carré du kinder bueno.

Zillah et Lux se regardèrent : Ke la meilleure gagne !

Petite aparté de mwa (Zillah) : z'aime pu dzack z'veu drago, parce kil é pa alkolic, pi il é plus jeune

Quelques instants plus tard elles étaient sur le pont en compagnie de Drago qui savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici et qui faisait encore plus tache qu'elle dans le décor.

Jack : c quoi ça ?

Malfoy : qu'est- ce que tu as sale moldu ?

Jack : mowldueuh ?

Lux : drago jack jack drago mais je croi ke vous avez déjà fait connaissance ! fit elle avec un petite sourie de genre : quescekejaiencorefaicommebetise !

Il faisait bo et Cand et Zillah s'était allongé sur le pont du navire pour faire un brin de bronzette ( ben oui on est o caraibes ! fo en profité ) sous l'œil désaprobateur de Gibbs, et le regard intriqué de Will ( mé qu'est ce qu'elles font ?) quand la movaise idée pris a Oriane/Lux d'apprendre quelque petit tour de magie avec son new prof Drago Malfoy :

Malfoy : mais non c'est pas plu-vi-tareuuuuhh mais plu-VI-tar !

Lux bougea sa baguette et prononca la formule et vous me croirez jamais mais ca à marcher : quelques petites gouttes de pluie tombèrent du ciel.

Jack approcha : puis-je essayer ?

Il pris la baguette, fis son geste bizarre des bras (celui qu'il fait tout le temps) et hurla PLLLLUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRR !

Et alors c'est là qu'elle vient (mais qui ?) la tempête !

Mais de la bonne tempête, pas une tempête de débutant, non vraie de vraie avec des éclairs ( pas en chocolat hélas), des tourbilons, des tornades …

Jack fit un petit sourire de c'est-moi-le-meilleur ! lorsqu'une immense vague vint l'emporter dans la mer et il mourut de noyade et de dévoration par les poissons avec des dents ( des pyranas peut-être ? ) et tout ceci dans d'atroces souffrances ( bien fait !)

Mais non on va pas le laisser crever aprés zillah elle va pas être full contente .

Zillah : attend passe moi la baguette ! Le-vio-me !

Zillah fut soulever et elle marcha dans les airs, elle alla sur la mer agitée et agrippa le bras de Jack. Drago la regarda étonné, il avai conscience de la lutte entre les deu vrai fausse jumelles. Mais il n'avai paf ai de choi encore !

Zillah : ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Lux à Cand : pourquoi ca lui rappelle toujours quelque chose ?

Zillah : je suis le Christ ! mdr (mort de rire pour ceux qui callent pas), c'est trop cool ! Vais pouvoir réssuciter les morts ! Vais pouvoir faire revivre Kurt Cobain !

Cand : et ta connerie c'est quand qu'elle meurt ?

Et sur ce zillah perdi tous ses super pouvoirs et se retrouva dans l'eau .

Lux : c'est bête j'aurai bien voulu qui revive Kurt Cobain !

Cand : Et pourquoi pas le King tant qu'on y ai !

Malfoy : je vais la sauver ! commenca t il en enlevant ses chaussures et sa chemise. Voyant son chiri se défringuer , lux le reluqua et

Lux ordonna : ah non twa tu vas sauver personne !

Malfoy :Mais…

Lux : ya pas de mais qui tiennent !

Will arriva (on l'avait presque oublier lui) et sauta sauver ses deux compères .

Quand ils furent hors de l'eau et après qu'ils eurent deyeulé toute l'eau qu'ils avaient dans leurs poumons, Malfoy demanda a Jack : mais où avez-vous appris à faire ce sort ?

Jack : oh un vieux fou que j'ai pris en stop pour traverser l'atlantique ! Il s'appelait Granpaf ou grandelf, un truc dans le genre…

Cand : c'était pas Gandalf par hasard ?

Jack : si c'est ça Gandalf ! Tu le connaît ?

Cand : on va dire ça comme ca…

La tempète était vraiment très très forte alors pour pas retourné dans l'eau Zillah s'était accroché au mat , Lux à Malefoy ( on se demande prk ?) et Candice ben , à un canon .

Soudain une gigantesque vague s'abbatit sur le pont du navir en renversant tous sur son passage ! Will aida Gibbs à se relevé :

Will Vous avez déjà vu une tempète comme ça !

Gibbs Pas depuis kon a pris le vieux fou en boat-stop !

Will Comment on peut s'en sortir avec ça et un compa hors d'usage ?

Cand C 'est vrai ! On va tous creuvé ! Il l'a trouvé o puce son trucs ?

Zillah Mais non ! fo fer confiance à Jack !

Cand Tu veux ke je fasse confiance à un type à moitier ¾ fou , alcoolik du ruhm , qui c fé piké sont bato, pervers , ki est mon père (en plus)et ki c pas se servir d'un compa ?

GibbsJe c , le compa indik pas le nort mais c pas vrément le nord kon cherche !

Gibbs arriva tent bien que mal à monter sur l'arrière du bato( après avoir marcher sur Candice et s'être pris 2 fois Malfoy et Lux en plein gueule) où Jack pilotait.

Gibbs Qu'est qui vous met de si bonne humeur Capitaine ?

Jack On le rattrape !


	4. que la force soit avec toi

Chapitre 4 : ke la force soit avec toi

Par lux ( comme ca vous savez ki c/zillah : jusk la rien d'anormal) avec l'aide de cand

Note des ecrivationneuses :

Nous étions lasse, c'était le mardi de la rentré et nous devions trouver une formidable occupation pour occuper ces deux heures de tp d'atc ( art technik et civilisation) ;alors au lieu d'avancé le tp que nous avions à rendre la semaine suivante et ou nous avions pas mal de retard nous trouvames plus judicieux de continuer cette fic tout en pensant a la yeule de gayelle quand elle allé voir a quel point ya tou ki part en live dans cette histoire .

Et nous pouvons donc dire ke l'histoire de l'art ca donne de l'inspiration ( et de l'expiration ossi et souvent même des baillements !)

Fin de la note de nous

Bon petit résumé de ce ki c passer mais que vous savez pa : on est arrivé ! ( g di petit résumé)

Cand posa la premiere pied à terre ( terre de feu terre de fau terre de feu feu feu feu follet feu folet feu follet lait lait lait de vache lait de vache vache vache / zillah : c kewoi ca / lux : c troi ptis chat inculte ! ).et cand remarqua que : L'île de le muerta était comme l'indiquait son nom : morte ; yavé genre pas âme qui vives, mais par contre yavé plein de morts vu qu'on est sur l'île de ma muerta .

Quand soudain, …………….(suspense) , une haïtienne arriva et lui passa un magnifique collier de fleur autour du cou et fut bientôt rejointe ( c kan on remet du joint soit parce qu'on a pas assez fumé et qu'on voit pas les haïtiennes, soit qu'on a pas assez mis de joint dans le carrelage ) et elle entamerent une pitie baila de bienvenue . alors le reste du courageux équipage descendi également du bateau.

Alors minan on découvre la grotte par hasard Jack i savait où elle était.

Discussion ( lux : je vien de découvrir que c t discussion et pas discution / cand : et tu savait que c'est quoi et pas kewoi / lux : a ouais ?) entre le captain jack ( lux : hep captain jack c une chanson !) et le merlan-fri-ki-est-super-sexy-dans-kingdom-of-heaven-meme-crasseux :

Will : non je ne suis pas obsédé par les trésors (non je suis un obsédé tout court pensa t il en mattant le derriere de J-lo qui passai la par asar

« même si j'en ai vu des culs

c'est son Qi qui eut

le dernier mot pour m'avoir

là sur le plongeoir…

il a les rondeurs d'un rodin

j'aime ca m'incite.. » mylene farmer « Qi »)

Jack mais tout les trésors ne sont pa d'argent et d'or…

Zillah : non ya aussi les rubis, les gros billets , les diamants fitelle tout en fouillant dans le tas d'objet chers qui se trouvait la et en en fourrant ses poches ( c'est-à-dire les poches de Lux oui car chapitre 1 ligne 32 zillah precise bien kel a pas de poche/ mais lux s'en foutai parce ke draco il est riche et que bientôt elle serai madamme malfoy/ zillah : mais biensur et mon cul c du poulet )

Zillah : tien ! une lampe fit elle en frottant dessus

Yoda sorti de la lampe apparement magique ( ou bien c'était un vaisseau spatial) et dis a Gayelle :

Yoda : géni de la lampe je suis , a quatre vœux le droit tu as

Will: mais d'ab' c'est trois

Lux : oui mais c'est moi qui écrit et j'aime pas faire comme les autres.

Will : ok ok

Zillah : Woahhh c'est trop bien !

Yoda : un vœu a présent faire veux tu ?

Zillah : oui ! je veux que Draco soit fou amoureux de mwa ! mouahahhaahhaha (rire sadik avce yeux de sadik)

Lulu (nouvo surnom de mwa) : nnnnnnnnnooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOONnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Zillah : si

Lulu : non

Zillah : SI

Lulu :NON

Zillah :SI

Lulu : Nan

Zillah : si

Lulu : nancy ( c la ville ou ya notre bahut)

Cand : voila le nivo !

Jack : argh g peur

Volatile (Elisabête) : Et c senser me sauver ?

Lux : mais ké tu fou la twa

Liz : bah je c pa c twa kécri

Lulu : a oui …bah alors ciao bella

Liz : koi ? ( en hochant la tête sur le coté)

Plouf ( c volatile ki disparaît)

Yoda : auhsyfddfgq (raclement de gorge extraterrestre) ton vœu réaliser je vais !

Yoda (encore) : en nominé et patres en spiritu and spiritueux ada maria kedavra dites je le veu

Zillah :…(silence pour ceux qui a pas comprit )

Yoda : dites je le veu

Zillah : ah ! je le veux !

Malfoy : oh mon amour ke vous etes belle !

Lulu : non ma vie est détruite !

Jack : mais non c pa le seul mec sur terre

Lulu : bah tu c comme on di : les bo mecs c commeles chiottes c tjs pris !

Jack : mais moi jsui celib

Un pirate : moi ossi

Jack : ta yeule !

Lulu : au sicour !

Mais non c pa vrai

Lux : maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vieeeeeeee est detruitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Zillah : mouahaha !

Candice de Nice est dans la place :D

Lux J'hésite entre me suicider ou …. Me suicider , choix difficile qui demande un judicieux esprit d'analyse !

Pendant que Oriane s'appréter à mettre fin à ses jours en avalant toutes les pièces d'or de la caverne , Jack Sparow était partit libérer C.H.E.R.I. Cependant il n'avait pas vu que Will , ayant sorti son sabre laser ( ? ) s'appréter à le couper en 2 . Jack se retourna :

Jack Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Will Buenos Dias , je m'appelle Will Turner , tu as tué mon père , prépare toi à mourir ! ( honte à ceux qui n'ont pas vu Princesse Bride )

Jack Quoi , Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Will Buenos Dias , je m'appelle Will Turner , tu as tuer mon père , prépare toi à mourir !

Jack à Cand Mais pourquoi il répète ça ? Fais quelque chose !

Cand légèrement paniqué Je trouve pas le bouton OFF !

Will començait à se rapprocher dangereusement de Jack . Soudain celuici sortit son propre sabre ( ? ) et ils engagèrent un combat à mort ( enfin un peu de sang ! )

Zzzoonnnnn Zzzzooonnnnnnn ( bruit de sabre laser mal imité ! )

Will Buenos dias , je m'appelle Will Turner, tu as tuer mon père , prépare toi à mourir !

Zzzoonnnnn Zzzzooooonnnnnnn

Jack JE suis Ton père !

Will NNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Cand Et merde ! voilà ke je me retrouve la sister de Will !

GaYelle Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

BANG ! ( bruit de la rame sur le crane de Jack , Finalement c le fils qui a gagné ! )

Will Tiens … ça sonne creux …

Oriane ( qui finalement trouver ke la vie valait la peine d'être vécu et qui avait décider de se suicider après POTC et avoir vu Malfoy et GaYelle se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfant ! Cand : C d'un pathétique ! ) Et tous ça pour C.H.E.R.I ?

Cand Et si on la laissait creuver !

Lux Je vote pour !

Will Euh … moi contre !

GaYelle Pour !

Malfoy Pour … comme ma chérie d'amour !

Cand Mais toi tu compte pas !

Oriane 3 votes pour, 1 contre : on laisse tomber et on s'en va !

Will , désespéré , se mit à pleuré toutes les larmes de son petit ( mais mignon ) corps , quand Elisabeth débarqua soudain de nul par !

Lisbête Je demande le vote du public !

La petite voix : Si vous êtes pour que l'on abandonne Elisabeth à son triste sort taper 1…

Gayelle Mais pourquoi tu débarque toujours quand on a pas besoin de toi ? dit-elle a CHERI

Lux J' sais pas ! c une idée à Candice !

Lisbête Quoi ?

Lux Oui pour ton info là on est en anglais et y a que 6 gens dans la classe Alors on write ! ( Cand sur mon cahier d'anglais en plus ! Ndrl : Spécial dédicace à Mme Gonzales et à Sarah qui lis par dessus mon épaule ) .

Lisbête je comprend rien .

Cand Tiens ; pour changer !

La petit voix ( comme dans C'est pas sorcier ! mon émission culte le dimanche matin ! ) Le public à voter contre laisser CHERI crever . Désolé !

Cand ; GaYelle ; Lux et Malfoy OH NON !

Will Yes ! (full content )

GaYelle Aller ! va la sauver ta vollaile !

Pendant ce temps là , Barbossa avait foutu une grosse claque à CHERI, qui avait dévaler le bas d'un monticule de pièce d'or et il se prenait la tête avec ses pirates . ( Lux : truc trop logique , Volatile est avec nous à parler pendant qu'elle se fait later par Barbossa .)

Un pirate Ca a pas marcher !

Barbossa Quel perspicacité !

Un autre Pirate C'est de ta faute !

Barbo ( qui venait juste de caller que Lisbête avait disparu ) Mais où est elle ? Retrouvez là ! Ou je vous évicère tous et je repeind les murs de la caverne avec votre sang !

GaYelle Cool !

Jack qui s'était réveillé se mit à déhanbuler avec de drôles de gestes dans la grotte et avec une rame à la main ( on se demande se qu'il fait avec ça rame ? )

Un pirate Ben … t'es pas mort !

Jack Moi ? mort , ben …. ( genre : attend , je réfléchi ) …. Non …. PourlaYéOuh ,…poulich…. poulain …

Pour-parler ? dit le pirate a l'œil de verre , tous content d'être intelligent !

Jack Oui voilà ! Pour-parler !

L'autre Pirate Au diable les misérable têtes d'œufs qui inventer le Pour-Parler !

Jack C'était sûrement les Français !

GaYelle ; Lux et Candice Hein ! J'allucine ! Répètes c'que ta dis là !

Vanessa Paradis ( qui passé par là ) Salop !

CLAK (bruit de gifle mal imité , on est désolé mais on a pas bocoup d'argent pour les bruitages ! )

Jack Désolé chérie ! … Je t'aime !

Vanessa Paradis Moi aussi je t'aime !

GaYelle et Lux Ohhhhh comme c mimi !

Candice Pfff … c 'est pathétique ! ( je suis une grande romantik lol )

Vanessa Bon je te laisse ….

Jack Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxis ?

« Joe le taxis ! Il vit sa vie ! … »

Vanessa Non c'est bon , tu n'oubliera pas d'aller acheté le pain ?

Jack OK !

Cand J'imagine bien Johnny Depp le matin aller chercher ses petits croissants à sa petite boulangerie de son petit village , dans sa petite Provence , pour sa petite famille !

Jack C'est qui Johnny Depp ?

Cand C'est un pote à Will , tu lui demandera !

Les méchants pirates , bêtes et pas bo , se jetèrent sur Jack, Cand, GaYelle et Oriane.( tien on a oublier Malfoy ! ) . Jack se défendit courageusement avec sa rame tandis que Candice se défendait encore plus courageusement caché derrière lui :

Jack Tu pourrais m'aider !

Cand Tu as tous mon soutien moral !

GaYelle et Oriane avait , quand à elles, sortient leurs super épées Electra-Arwen et conpagnie et se faisaient, à elles toutes seules, les ¾ des pirates !

( récit du combat par toi gayelle ou par toi oriane )( eu on les a tous tué, en criant que la force soit avec nous)

Barbo Rend-toi Jack ! Je détient ton frère en otage !

Jack Oh ! merde Viktor !

Cand le criquet ?

Gayelle Il bluff !

Barbossa Non c faux !

Lux Moi , je dis qu'il bluff !

Barbossa Je …

Cand Moi je dis que oui .

TU-TU-TU-TU-TU-TU. On entendit une sonnerie de portable retentir dans la grotte . Tous le monde se regarda . Les pirate fouillèrent dans leur poche . Jack et Barbossa sortirent leur portable de leur chapo ( ben ouai c plus pratik ! ) . Lorsqu' Oriane dit :

Lux C'est le mien ! … Allo ? ….. C'est Will ! Il veut savoir quand est-ce qu'on arrive .

Cand J'allucine , elle a pris son portable dans POTC ?

Gayelle Moi se que j'aimerai bien savoir c'est quand est-ce qu'elle a trouvé le temps de lui filer son numéro !

Jack On peut pas partir , Il retient peut-être mon frère !

Lux Barbo dit qu'il a le frangin de Jack en otage …. ( à Jack ) il dit qu'il bluff !

Barbossa Mais c 'est pas vrai ça ! Je vais vous prouver que je bluff pas !

Il sortit de derrière un coffre une espèce de chose qui s'avéra être un gens avec un sac à patate sur la tête . Barbossa retira le sac et on découvrit un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans, blond cendré , avec des dreads ( décidement c de famille ), des yeux gris et il faut dire se ki est : plutôt bien foutu ! lol

Jack Viktor !

Gayelle Ben il lui ressemble pas du tout !

Lux C'est normal, en faite c 'est le fils de notre prof d'art-appliké, spéciale dédicasse à Mme Millet !

Gayelle Ben qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

Lux C'est Candice qui avait envi de le mettre !

Cand Ben quoi , il est mignon , non ? et pis c toi ki en a parlé en premier ! Et c moi ki l'est surnomé le criquet !

Gayelle Ah bon , Pourquoi ?

Lux Parce qu'elle a rêver qu'il se transformé en criquet !

Gayelle Comment ça se fait que vous le connaissiez ?

Cand Ben on le connaît pas vraiment mais il est rentré en seconde art-appliké .

Lux Se qui fait kil a sa mère et son beaupère comme prof !

GaYelle Pas cool !

Barbossa Ca va ? On vous dérange pas ?

Lux Si ! Ta yeule !

Barbossa avait pas l'air très content.

GaYelle Bon … Ben merci d'être venue, au revoir et à bientôt !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant avec Oriane , laissant Jack et Cand , désespèrés, derrières elles.

Lors de sa fuite précipitée, elle buta, sur un caillou é s'étala de tout son long, lorsque Dark Vador surgit nowhere. (si ya Hayden christensen en dessou je peu pa me battre é riské de le déffiguré).

Zillah se releve en faisant un triple axel, pi sorti son sabre laser.

Dit anakin, t'es encor mignon sous ton costumes ? ou t'es tou rongé avec des jambe é des bras meme pas vrai ?

Ok d'accor c pa grave.

Gaelle, je suis ton père !

Sérieux ? Oua papou d'amour enfin jte retrouve.

Gros coleux.

Papa tu maide a récupéré le fils de Jack com sa aprè on va délivré volatile.

Elle pri son papa par la main é rejoin les otres.

Review

Laor merci kan meme a Pegase ki sui not'fic a prinsesse d'argent et a mélanie, même si elle doit lire not fic en salle e-lorraine

Puis mici a maurais de nous avoir remercier


	5. Tintintintintintintintin

Note de Lux et Zillah : La dernière fois que nous avons fermé l'œil c'était il y a 24h, désolé d'avance pour les conneries de la fic, Une chute de tyrolienne, nous a sûrement endommagé le cerveau d'avantage…

Dans se chapitre Volatile est enfermé dans une cale parce qu'elle nous gave, et on essaie depas se fairerattraper parle Pearl.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin

Lux : O.o Keskisspass ?

Zillah : C'est le génrique de Star Wars, inculte !

Dans une mer au fin fond des caraïbes, l'empereur Barbossa, retient prisonnier le jedi Jack Sparrow et son Padawan Candice de Nice, mais les princesse Luxia et PadZillah (o.O) on prévu un plan pour les secourir (L&Zs : ah bon ? Lux c'est comme M&Ns). Alors que la rébellion se rebelle dans un empire intergalactique à cause d'un anneau magique, qui n' a rien à voir avec notre histoire présente… (Dark Gollum : Mon précieux, je suis ton père !)

Pendant que les prisonniers sont fait prisonnier :

Sur le pearl (Lux : Harbor, Zillah : Vous pouvez pas imaginé à quel point on a trop du mal à aligné deux mots français dans la même langue ! Lux O.o). Les pirates, firent un accueil chaleureux au père de Zillah, qui toute contente de l'avoir retrouver, en avait oublié que jack, candice et le criquet étaient prisonnier.

Oriane : Et j'ai la vague impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose…

Fouille dans ses poches et énumèrent les billions de chose qu'elle à, pendant que Zillah et son père s'entraîne au duel de sabre laser, Quand tout un coup :

Oriane : Ca y est ! Je sais ce qu'on a oublié, on a oublié de prévenir Mélanie !

Gaelle : Ah oui, c'est fâcheux…. Je suis blazé, faut la joindre sur msn !

Oriane : Mais j'ai pas d'ordi, il était trop gros y rentrait pô dans la valise !

Gaëlle : Ben attends j'ai encore deux voeux à formulé ! YODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yoda : Un nouveau voeu à formuler tu as ?

Gaëlle : Non, je t'ai juste appelé pour le plaisir de voir un mini machin vert !

Yoda : Trop de colère en toi il y a, comme ton père tu finiras, dans quelle maison tu seras ?

Griffondor, Serdaigle, poufsouffle ou Serpentard

Mc Gonagall arrive de nulle part et pose le choixpeau sur la tête de Gaëlle.

Choixpeau : Supercalifragilisteispililidelicious ce mot est….

Gaëlle : O.o c'est une maison ça ?

Choixpeau : Non c'est juste que j'ai regardé Mary Poppins hier ! Enfin bref, euuuuuhh…. Mon choix se porteras sur….

Une inscription verte est argenté se grave dans le front de Zillah, SERPENTARD en lettre lumineuse et clignotante ?

Zillah ; aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaah (reprend son souffle) aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaah

Drago (tiens on l'avait oublié celui là) : Ouais la même maison que moi, hein mon amour…

Zillah : y commence à sérieusement me saoulé celui là, je le préférai arrogant et prétentieux…

Draco : mais je t'aime mon amürrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Zillah : je suis blasée ( Lux : j'adore de trop quand elle dit ca !)

Lux : hihi c'est genre toi qui l'a voulu !Vengeanceeeeeee( avec des gros yeux injectés de sang et un regard de sadique)

Darkness euh non le papa a Gaëlle : pas de violence, c'est les vacances …(Gens nowhere qui passait par là : ils parlent tous en rimes)

Yoda :lxjg ;sm, v (raclement de gorge extraterrestre Z&L : o.O) encore la je suis !

Zillah : ah oui le vœux ! Un ordinateur portable je veux ! Le plus récent, avec l'adsl !

Yoda sort un truc de sa poche, qui s'avère être un ordi et le tend a Zillah.

Zillah : C'est bon casse toi maintenant !

Le truc vert disparaît et Lux et Zillah se connectent su msn, et parle à tout leur contactes, et en profite pour vois les news sur Mais avant de connaître la suite de cet épisode de amour trésor et Jedi une petite page de ….

Pub :

http/ **Léo Malfoy à l'école des Sorciers**

http/ **Le vœu**

http/ **La jedi**

Suite :

Alors que Mélanie venait de se connecter, et puis Zillah eu une idée sadique

Zillah : Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (petite voix enfantine)

D V : oui ?

Zillah : tu peux venir s'il te plait

Dark Vador s'assit en tailleur devant l'ordi

Conversation msn :

Besoin de vacances dit : oui ?

Les twins : en directe des caraîbes dit : c'est qui le plus beau dans star wars ?

Besoin de vacances dit : Anakin, il est trop beau plus avec ses cheveux court pi ses magnifiques yeux bleu, c'est mon futur mari ! ;)

Dark Vador : Mais c'est moi ça ! o.O

Zillah : oui tu étais très très beau jeune !

Dark Vador : Merci, je sais, Padmé le répétait souvent

Zillah ronchonne parce qu'elle haï Padmé, parce que c'est une pétasse pi que c'est de sa faute si son popa adoré est comme sa

Lux : faudrait ptetre songer à lui répondre

Zillah recommence à tapé frénétiquement sur le clavier.

Les twins : en directe des caraïbes dit : looooool, attends je t'envoi un fichier, faut que tu le lises

Besoin de vacances dit : Je pari que c'est une fic.

Les twins : en directe des caraïbes dit : même po vrai !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Mélanie est ouvert le fichier et est constaté que la fic s'écrivait au fur et à mesure, elle fut aspiré à travers l'écran directement sur les genoux de Vador.

Mél(anie) : hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Zillah : yden

Lux : o.O

Zillah : hayden

Mél(anie) : C'est pas drole jte prie…. Qu'est ce que je fout làààààà ?

Zillah : Ben on voulait de l'aide pour délivrer le criquet, Jack et Candice de Nice

Mél(anie) : Ouais mais pourquoi moi

Zillah : ben je sais pas en faite, c'est vrai on aurait pu demander à quelqu'un de fort…

Mélanie se rend soudain conte quel est toujours sur les genoux de Vador et fait un triple salto en arrière (bon soyons réaliste elle c'est juste levé brusquement)

Mél(anie) : Et lui pourquoi il est là !

Zillah : C'est mon popa ! Hé j'vien de calé un truc !

Lux : c'est-à-dire ?

Zillah : Ben si lui c'est mon papa, ben sa veut dire que Luke et Leïa c'est mes frère et sœur !

Lux : et alors ?

Zillah : ….. ben rien lol

Mél(anie) : Bijour popa Gayel ! Ca va bien ?

Dark Vador : Je suis ton père !

Mél(anie) Lux et Gayelle : nononononon tu l'as dja dit saaaaa

Dark Vador : ah…. Oui…. Bonjour oui sa va bien et vous ?

Zillah : ah non pas de vouvoiement iciiiii

Mél(anie) va faire la bise a Dark Vador sur le masque en plastique glacé.

Saez : en total soumission en total don de toi-même fait monter l'excitation….

Zillah : Chut il y a un jeune publique !

Lux : pourquoi il y a saez ?

Zillah : C'est la faute à Manon !

Lux : o.O

Manon : Mai eu je vous fait profité de ma musique, c'est tout je m'en vais !

(Note des auteuses : Manon c'est une copine qui squate chez Zillah parce qu'elle a plus de maison et Mélanie c'est la petite petite petite cousine à Candice ! oui on sait ça n'apporte rien a votre compréhension de l'histoire !)

Après un triple axel elle disparaît (Manon : bien sure !)

Retour à l'anormal :

Mél : vanne creuse 5 points ! padapam pchi ouin ouin ouin

Manon : Qu'est ce que le point ?

Zillah : ben t'était pas parti toi ?

Manon : bon c bon je m'en vais définitivement, je part bouder dans une autre histoire !

Zillah : Le pearl il est juste devant ! (Euh derrière en faite )

Après nombre d'apparitions, de disparitions et d'explications foireuses, vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Voilà review svp et merci à Princesse d'argent et à Inouko pour sa longue revew sa fait chaud au coeur et quand a la remarque d'Antrandom nous avons décidé de faire un effort en orthographes dans les prochains chapitres, voilà merci aussi aux lecteurs qui ne reviews pas ! 


	6. c'est que candice qu'a écrit

Chapitre 6

Par Candice de Nice

Candice et Jack qui était restés tous seuls avec Barbossa. Les 2 pirates commencèrent sérieusement à flipper ! Barbossa eut un mauvais sourire genre gros pervers sadique recherché par tous le FBI international ! Pendant 2 minutes Jack expliqua à Barbossa que Will était le fils de celui dont le père fut le frère de la sœur de la tante d'un type qui épousa une fille dont le premier fils n'était autre que le tuteur d'une jeune fille qui mourut en couche en mettant au monde un garçon qui se nommait (qui se nomme toujours d'ailleurs !) ….. Candide. Ce qui explique l'air passablement stupide de Will ! Candide, qui lui même, connaissait un petit auteur inconnu au bataillon qui se nommait Voltaire (« C'est la faute à Voltaire ! Si je suis tombé par terre ! « Oui je c : on a de sacrés références que mm !)

Finalement, comme Barbossa n'avait rien compris (qu'il est bête celui là ! franchement c simple a comprendre non ?), Candice, Jack et Viktor (faudrait pas l'oublier celui là ! si on le perd, je vé avoir des problème avec ma prof !) furent emmener de force sur la perle noire. En arrivant sur le big-boat, Candice fut accosté par un grand type à l'air pas très fréquentable avec un joint, qui lui demanda si elle n'avait pas du feu. Elle dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, ça tête lui revenait de quelques part, genre fin fond du désert égyptien, mais c'était pas ça, alors p'tetre un truc avec des coccinelles et Vincent Perez …….. Soudain elle s'écria incrédule :

Cand Guillaume ?

GD On se connaît,

Cand Guillaume Depardieu ? (No where : Candice elle est fan de Guillaume Depardieu, faut pas chercher a comprendre ! Cand : ben quoi ? Y en a qui sont fan de Tom Felton ! Est- ce que je critique ? Lux : Oui …. Cand : ……. ;)

GD Pour vous servir !

Cand Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Trop cool ! Je suis une grande fan de toi ! Ou plutôt de ton bouquin, que j'ai adoré (sérieux pour ceux qui connaisse pas GD ou qui on envi de critiqué, ils doivent lire « Tout Donner « d'abords ! )

GD Merci ! C'est gentil ! (Comme on croit trop pas kil est si gentil 

Candice de Nice Mais qu'est ce ke tu fout là ?

GD Je me suis reconverti dans la piraterie !

Cand HEIN ! mais pourkoi ? tu penser ke la liste de ton casier judiciaire été pas assez longue ?

GD Oh mais eh ! tu en connaît beaucoup toi des métier où il prennent des gens avec une jambe de bois ? dit-il pas très content en montrant à Candice le baton ki lui servait de jambes comme un vrai pirate !

Cand ah …. Ben dans se cas ……

Guillaume Depardieu était un peu vexé que Candice ( de Nice le prennent pour un con parce ke ça lui arrivait tellement souvent kil commencé a en avoir marre , alors pour lui remonter le moral , cand , lui confia une importante mission :

Cand Tu as ton portable sur toi ? Tu voudrais pas appeler quelqu'un pour venir , nous aider le capitaine Jack Spparow et moi ? aller , Je te fais confiance ! dit-elle car des méchant pirates ( en faite , ils sont pas vraiment méchant mais c'est surtout pour marquer la différence entre GD et les autres parce que , lui , c'est un gentil pirate et … Lux: Candice ?; Cand : Oui ? ;Lux : Ta Yeule ! ; Cand : Quelle vulgarité ! )

2 minutes plus tard :

Barbossa Ce que tu est entrain de me dire c'est que je vais rester là sur cette plage à te regarder t'éloigner sur mon batiment , avec se simple nom et ta paroles d'honneur que c'est bien celui ke je cherche !

Jack Non ! je crois que , ect …

Candice , pendant ce temps là , avait découvert au fond d'un placard , un pot de nutella et une boîte de cookies et était en train de faire un festin ( béni soit celui qui inventa le chocolat ! ). Quand tout à coup la porte éclatta en mille morceaux !

FBI ! Que personne ne bouge !

Barbossa , qui était en train de se balancer sur ça chaise ( c pas bien ! ) , se ramassa la gueule par terre , Jack fit une crise cardiaque et Candice failli s'étouffer avec son cookie . Scully et Mulder apparur dans l'encadrement de la porte :

Barbossa C'est QUI ces rigolos? cria-il en se relevant .

Mulder Agent fox Mulder et voici l'agent spécial Dana Scully .

Cand Cool on va être sauvé ! dit-elle alors qu'elle tenté de ranimer Jack . Elle lui donna 4 gifles , 3 seaux d'eau sur la gueule puis 3 seaux d'eau plein d'eau et enfin , résolue , s'appréter à lui faire du bouche à bouche lorsqu'il se réveilla !

Mulder Nous avons reçu un appel anonyme indiquant qu'un phacochère à 2 têtes et une mangouste verte se cachaient sur ce bateau ! Où sont-ils ?

Barbossa Oh , je suis vraiment désolé mais nous ne les avons pas vu ! di'il mielleusement . Mulder paru dépité :

Mulder Vous êtes sûr ?

Barbossa euh …………….oui !

Mulder Vous avez même pas vu un tous petit extraterrestre ?

Jack Maintenant que j'y pense , j'ai vu une éspèce de petite chose ignoble et poilu avec de long bras et des petites jambes qui sautait partout suer le bateau ! Un truc vraiment horrible à vous donner la chair de poule !

Barbossa Ca c'etait mon singe Jack !

Jack Oh pardon !

Scully Viens Mulder , il n'y a rien à trouver ici !

Mulder La vérité est ailleurs, Scully !

Barbossa racompagna les X-files sur le pont où les attendait James Bonds et sa voitures volantes ( ,je raconte de ses trucs des fois ! ) . Candice en profita pour se gliser dehors et rejoignit Guillaume Depardieu qui chercher toujours de koi allumer son joint .

Cand Ah ben bravo ! Pour ce qui est de m'aider je te remerci ! Qu'est ce qui ta pris de raconter des histoire pareil ? Un phacochère à 2 têtes ! Mais faut arrêter le roi lion mon vieux !

GD Franchement tu cois que si j'avait dit la vérité , ils serait venus ?

Cand Absolument ……pas …..Ta pas quelqu'un dans tes contact qui pourrait m'aider ? lacha la pauvre fille en détresse en s'assayant sur un tas de cordage . Elle faisait tellement pitier que Guillaume ne pu s'empècher de sortir son portable pour voir :

GD Alors …. Vincent Cassel, Benjamin Castaldi, Charlotte Gainsbourg, David Haliday, Arthur Jugnot, Julie , …

Cand Que des filles et des fils de gens célèbres koi !

GD Attend ! J'ai pas fini : Pascal Legitimus, Vencent Perez, Pov'con , Laura Smet , …

Cand C'est qui Pov' con ,

GD C'est mon père !

Cand… ah ….. ( c pas le grand amour entre les 2 GD lol )!

GD Ben je suis dsl , je crois ke j'ai personne !

Cand Vraiment dommage … c'est moi ou la température c'est rafraichit d'un seul coup ?

Guillaume allait lui répondre quand le bateau s'arreta brusquement avec un choc sourd . On venait de heuter un iceberg . Tous le monde couru à l'avant du pont tandis que Jack , qui était sorti comme un fou de la cabine , criai comme un histérique à qui voulait l'entendre ( c à dire pas grand monde ) :

Jack On va couler ! On va couler ! Les fous et les capitaines d'abord !

GD Ah ben c bon je suis sauvé alors !

Jack s'arretta et dévisagea Guillaume Depardieu de haut en bas :

Jack Ben qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé matelot pour que vous soyez aussi mal foutu que ça ?

Comme le capitaine Sparrow avait pas trop l'air de faire référence que à sa jambe de bois , GD eut des envies de meurtre et pendant qu'il essayert d'étrangler Jack , Candice se pencha par dessu le pont et elle n'en cru pas ses yeux : en bas , sur la banquise , se trouver son vieux pote Mathieu ( enfin quand je dis vieux pote c une façon de parler ) et ….. Pingu ! ( j'adore pingu lol dsl )

Cand Ben Mathieu ? Qu'est ce ke tu fous là ?

Mathieu Ah ! Candice ! je commencé à désépéré !

Pingu Ouin ! Ouin !

Mathieu Aide-nous à monter !

( Tien ça me rappel quelque chose ! Mathieu c un ga du bahu qui est fan des pinguoin comme moi  ) Finalement les pirates montère Mathieu et le petit pinguoin en pate à modeler sur le black pearl ( je c ça part en live ! ) Guillaume Depardieu , qui finalement avait pas tuer Jack parce qu'il s'était enfuit et qu'il pouvait pas lui courir après , s'approcha de Mathieu :

GD Eh mec ! Ta pas un joint ?

Mathieu Quoi ? ( genre : mathieu c trop le gars a qui tu demande un joint lol )

Barbossa arriva en pousant devant lui , le capitaine Jack Sparrow qui tenait … un lavabo , ( mais on se demande vraiment se qu'il fait avec tous ces trucs ? la banane , la rame et maintenant le lavado ) . Barbossa pétait légèrement un cable :

Barbo C pas bientôt fini tous ce bordel ?????? Aller tous le monde au cachot !

GD Excuse-mec …. Ta pas du feu ?

Barbossa devint rouge pivoine : Vous me faite tous chier ! Je vais vous balancer par dessus bord ! sur la banquise ! avec les pinguoins !

Mathieu Ah ben non ! j'en viens moi !

Barbossa AAAAAASSEZ !

Et il fondit en larme ! Ses pirates, pour le consoler , mirent Jack , Candice, Mathieux , Pingu et Guillaume Depardieu dans un petit cachot tous miteux et inonder.

Il y a une voie d'eau ! fit remarquer Jack .

En face du cachot , s'en trouver un otre ou il y avait Viktor le Criquet (on l'avait presque oublier ) qui parraissait très content de voir son frangin .

Viktor JACK ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Jack A ton avis ? Tu crois que je fais quoi ? Le ménage ?

Comme personne n'avait l'air d'avoir le moral , Pingu proposa des Kinder Pinguoin à tous le monde ( oh ! comme il est gentil ! ). Mais seul Candice et GD en prirent parce que Jack Sparrow faisait la gueule et Mathieu pretexta qu'il en mangeait depuis des jours !


	7. casse

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvaille**

Alors que la situation était désespérée, le pearl s'approchait dangereusement de nous, Volatile eut l'idée du siècle :

Balancé tous par-dessus bord !

Mais non non non ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Mel, Lux et Zillah

Evidemment, tout le monde écoute une pôvre fille toujours bien coiffé et pas trois hystériques qui sautent en criant ! Tous les gentil pirates balancèrent, les boulets (Zillah : Yeah on va balancé Volatile ! Mel : On a dit boulet pas gros boulet). Alors qu'un pirate s'acharnait à vouloir balancer Dark Vador par-dessus bord, sous prétexte que son armure était trop lourde !

Papa, retire ton armure

Mel : Ca va être gore !

D V : Non, c'est mon ami Palpatine qui la forgé que pour moi !

Volatile : Balancez votre armure !

Alors que Volatile retirait le masque, Mélanie fit une crise cardiaque : (Mél : il était trop trop beau). Il était pô tous cramé, c'était Anakin comme dans le 2 (Mel : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Pendant que Mél reprenait ses esprits, Zillah regardait son père avec des yeux comme ça : O.o ! (Mél : si je vous assure, imaginez qu'après avoir vu votre père avec une armure pendant 4 heures vous voyez soudainement qu'il a seulement 3 ans de plus que vous ! Zillah : je refuse catégoriquement que l'autre pébippp soit ma mère)

Après avoir balancer tous ce qui était balançable, le black pearl nous rattrapait quand même ! (Zillah : preuve qu'il ne faut jamais écouter un Volatile)

Will : il faut se positionner, charger les canons

(Lux, Mél et Zillah : il était là celui là !)

Lux : Et avec quoi gros malin, on a tous balancé ; sur l'excellente idée de ta C.H.E.R.I !

Gibbs : Mettez tous ce que vous trouvez, des clous ou du verre brisée !

Regard éloquent de Volatile à son cher Will, genre

E : je t'aime

W : Oui, mais je suis occupé là !

Elizabeth à encore une idée ! (Mel : super on va tous mourir),

E : Balancer l'ancre à tribord !

W : Sa pourrait ptetre crée un élément de surprise

Zillah : il a craqué aussi, ils ont tous craqué !

(Mél : Rien n'est normal Max, même le fait d'être ici n'est pas normal Z&L : o.O Mel : c'est juste une réplique d'armageddon Z&L: o.O mél : …). Une fois que les deux bateaux se firent face, une grande bataille éclata qui dura 100 ans…. Eu bon on va dire au moins 10 mins.

Pendant ce temps là les pov'caves qui était enfermé dans la cave commençais légèrement à prendre l'eau.

Jack : je crois que j'ai marché sur un truc !

GD : oui c'est mon pied.

Jack : oh pardon ! De toute façon c'est pas grave vu que c'est ta prothèse !

Gd : non la prothèse c'est l'autre jambe !

Jack : …… :S

Mathieu : On va tous crever !

Cand : Mais non, on va pas tous crevé ! T'as pas vu le film ou quoi ?

Math : si mais Jack y crève pas parce kil est tous seul dans la prison ! La on est 5 ! Il y en a forcément un qui va morflé !

Cand :o.O Pingu ? Met toi devant stp… :D

Pingu : Ouin ouin ! (Traduction : ça va pas la tête ? je vois ou tu veux en venir !)(Zillah : Il dit beaucoup de chose que même pingu).

Mathieu jeta un regard tueur de la mort qui tut parce qu'il foulait pas qu'on touche a son Pingu. Candice lui fit un joli sourire du genre : je-t-ten-supplie-me-fais-pas-la-gueule-c'est-pas-ce-que-tu-crois-je-voulai-pas-tuer-Pingu ! Mais un truc non identifier éclata et Jack se retrouva avec une fourchette dans le cul mais l'important été là : la porte était ouverte ! On essaya de libéré le criquet qui s'était déjà noyer (o merde ! Bon ben écouter Madame Millet : on a perdu votre fils dans Potc ! Nous en voulez pas ! Sinon vous pensez me mettre une bonne note pour le prochain sujet ?) Et pour ça on retira la fourchette du cul de Jack !

Pendant que Jack essayer de ressusciter son frérot ! Candice de Nice remonta sur le pont. Elle vit ses amies les folles sur l'autre bateau. Imaginer : vous êtes en plein milieu d'une bataille sanglante et bruyante en pleine mer avec des dangereux et pas gentil pirates qui s'égorge et s'étripe les un les autres lorsque, soudain ….(Cand : soudain surgit face au vent le vrais héros de tous les temps : Bob Morane contre tout chacal … Lux : Candice ! Cand : dsl c'était trop tentant ! ) ….soudain, donc, vous voyer une folle qui sautent sur le pont du navire en faisant des grand signes avec les bras (ce qui assomme deux trois pirates au passage) et en hurlant ! Alors vous tournez la tête et vous apercevait, sur l'autre bateau, 3 folles qui font pareil ! (En assommant beaucoup plus de pirates parce quelle sont 3 que même !)

Candice de Nice : YEAH ! Luxxxxxxx ! Zillaaaaaaaahhh ! Mélanieeeeeeee !……………………………………Mélanie ?

Mél : Ouh Ouuuuuuuuh ! Candiceeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Candice : Mélanieeee ! Qu'est ce que tu fais lààààà ?

Mélanie : Je suis venu vous sauvééééééé !

Candice : A ouiiiiii ? Et qui c qui va te sauvé toiiiiiiiii ?

Mél : …………………….

PETITE NOTE DE Candice de Nice :

J'ai remarqué dans les reviews qu'une de nos fan adorée, adoré l'expression : mémé dans les orties ? Savez vous que c'est le titre d'une chanson du nouvelle album de Juliette Nouredine ou, justement, elle interprète une chanson en duo avec ? …..avec ? ……..Je vous le donne en mille : Guillaume Depardieu !

Vous avez vu le super rapport cause a effet que j'ai fait ! Yeah ! Je suis trop forte ! (Mini chorégraphie de Candice ….Lux&zillah&Mel : O.o)

Fin de note de Moi 

Jack sort en larmes de la cale, parce que son frère est mort, et que tout le monde s'en fou sauf lui. Le mat de l'intrépide s'effondre sur le Pearl, à cause des 3 folles qui étaient entrain de sauté comme des bourrines sur le bateau, tous les pirates passent sur le Pearl.

Ce qui se passe selon candice :

A ce moment la y a une grosse voix qui dit un truc du genre : CASSE ……..casse…………

Et il y a tous les pirates qui ce mettent en ligne et qui commence à fer une corrégrafie avec des maillot jaune et y a Barbossa qui ce met devant et qui commence à chanter :

J'm'appelle Brice, j' viens de Nice,

J'suis surfeur, winner, ascendant snow-board,

J'suis le roi de la glisse, pas besoin de notice,

Sur les autres surfaces, j' suis le roi de la casse !

C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !

C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse de Brice !

Donne-moi du cash !

Voix fille

Be nice, with Brice!

Give me the money, hé ! C'est par ici!

Dieu vous le rendra, c'est un ami !

T'as d'la chance !

Mamy, aujourd'hui, l'spectacle est gratuit !

Voix off

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

C'est Brice compil, c'est le casse de Nice, (c'est quoi ?)

C'est le casse funky (ah ouais?), c'est le casse de Briiice

Refrain :

C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !

C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse de Brice !

Le soir, dans tes yellows, ta vie doit surfer sur du beau !

Donne-moi du cash !(Money) Be nice, with Brice !

Donne-moi du cash !(T'aimes bien ? Ouais ?) Cassse de Briiice

J'crois qu'on sait pas très bien compris !

Y a juste assez pour un frisbee !

J'ai tant braïssé de gros euros,

Faites un effort, c'est pour le shooow !

C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !

C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse de Brice !

Donne-moi du cash ! (Body Mama) Be nice, with Brice !

Ton cash me plait, allez casse comme moi !

Donne tout ce que t'as pas ! Cassé ! (ça c'est fait)

C'est Brice compil, c'est le casse de Nice,

C'est le casse funky, c'est le casse de Briiice !

Refrain

Le soir, dans tes yellows, ta vie doit surfer sur du beau !

Donne-moi du cash !(Bah danse ! Ah tu danse ah ah ah !) Be

nice, with Brice !

Donne-moi du cash ! Cassse de Briiice !

Ouais ! Ah ! C'est bon, çà ! Ouais !(Funky)

T'es là, alors ! Vous êtes tous là ?

Ouais ! Ah ! J'me la donne !

J'me la donne ! J'me la donne !

Amis, ouvrez vos coeurs ! Non, n'ayez pas peur !

L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur !

Le fric, ça rend méchant ! Moi, c'est différent !

Moi j'suis né dans le luxe, c'est mon élément !

Pas le tien, appare...mment !

Donne-moi du cash ! Be nice, with Brice ! x4

Pour rêver la vie en jaune je trip, contre les démons de la

déprime,

C'que Dieu vous donne, puis s'multiplie, coquine le coffre

c'est par ici !

Refrain

C'est le cash de Brice ! C'est le cash de Brice !

C'est le cash, cash, cash, cash, cash de Brice !

Refrain

C'est le cash de Brice ! C'est le cash de Brice !

C'est le cash, cash, cash, cash, cash de Brice !

Fin de la musique. Gros blanc. Tous le monde les regardes ……Barbossa s'écrit : à l'abordage !

RE-grosse bagarre ! Soudain surgit face au vent (non pas bob Morane) le petit singe de Barbo et qui passe devant Jack qui dans un incroyable éclair de lucidité ce souvient du pourquoi il est là (on c pas nous mais apparemment lui il sait) et poursuit le singe à 4 pattes sur le mat abattu. Le singe atterrit dans les bras de Barbo.

Merci du fond du cœur Jack

Oh, mais de rien, dit Jack degz toujours à quatre pattes

Pas toi c'est le singe, qu'on a appelé Jack

Là, un nuage de vapeur enveloppe Barbo, qui deviens Blond avec un immense baggy noir, un tee-shirt jaune, avec marqué « Barbo de saint malo », Une planche de surf à la main, il regarde Jack et s'exclame

J't'ai cassé !

(Zillah : trop fort normale c'est candice et moi on a écrit, Jack : non mais sa va pas vous avez pété un câble Candice : c'est seulement maintenant qui remarque lui !)

Tout redeviens normale

* * *

Vous avez bien aimé :) Vous n'avez pas aimé :( ben dites nous le ! Reviews !


End file.
